Sonic Multiverse
by ADAY40
Summary: "Imagine an infinitely long road, where every intersection, alley, and highway lead to different worlds. Worlds that can be either vastly different or uncomfortably similar. that is where you are." A collection of stories revolving around the many possibilities of the multiverse.


Metal Unleashed I

-Auto check start-

-Power Ring core- online-  
-Limb hydraulics-pressurized-  
-Auto repair systems- standing by-  
…..Activating external visual and auditory monitors…  
Metal Sonic's ears activated before his eyes did. Since it was the only sense available to him, Metal couldn't help but notice how exceptionally silent it was in whatever area he currently occupied. He loved the quite; it gave him time to process and gather his core memory. It didn't last. Somewhere during his reboot he remembered how he arrived in his current situation.

He had been defeated.

The memory flooded his thought processes, forcing him to relive his saddest moment. The memory started off well. Using the life-form data he had collected while manipulating the Sonic Heroes, he had combined with the Egg Armada, transforming into his most powerful form. Metal Overlord.

He had never feared organics, with their soft bodies, and constant need for trivial things like air and food. He was however cautious and respected the power that some organics could posses. With his new massive dragon like form however he had no need for such inhibitions. He was invincible and everyone knew it.

Still though the heroes came. As they always did. Had he the capacity to do so he would have laughed at the pathetic "army" that had come to stop him. To his right a team of two young females and one large purple male did their best to lay what Metal could only assume was an offensive. The male hit hard. Even Metal had to admit that, but he lacked the necessary killer instincts, or even regular fighting instincts, to land any worthwhile blows. The two females, he completely ignored.

On Metals left a team consisting of a chameleon, a crocodile, and a bee, racked his flank with quick blows. There attack pattern was sporadic, unpredictable. They were hard to hit and hard to pin down. Still, they could only do so much damage.

Neither of these small distractions were worth his time. The real warm-up lay directly in front of him. The ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog, the renegade Destroyer unit E-123 Omega, and the world class spy Rouge the bat. Each were strong in their own respective areas and beyond. Together they had proven a massive threat to the entirety of the Eggman Empire, and together they assumed they could take him and his new power.

Obviously they were wrong.

In minutes Metal had nearly broken his attackers. The only reason he allowed them to live at this point in time was due to the fact that he would enjoy the thrill of hunting them down later. For now though he had had his fun. Now it was time for the real battle.

He changed form again. Re-purposing the vast amounts of raw material provided by the flagship they fought atop, he formed two large sharp and dangerous wings. With one strong movement the wings lifted the entire metal monstrosity. He soared high into the dark gray clouds, brushing aside any unfortunate airships that got in his way.  
Looking out through the sky he noticed a small part in the stormy clouds. Through this he saw a glimpse of the world he would soon conquer. He wasn't at all surprised when a golden light speeded through the break in the clouds.

It was him. Finally.

"Long time no see Sonic! My loathsome copy."  
The golden hedgehog said nothing. Flying faster toward his nemesis they began their epic and long awaited rematch.

It was at this moment the present day metal sonic, still blind to the outside world, marked as the turning point in his memory. The super form Metal Sonic had expected. Though the limit of what the chaos emeralds could for an organic body wasn't yet quantifiable Metal remained confident in his ability to claim victory. What Metal hadn't accounted for were the other two golden lights that accompanied the first.

In the beginning they were be a minor annoyance as all the others had been. A distraction from his true battle with Sonic. They then proved a surprisingly large thorn in his side as they blocked his lethal blows and simultaneously attacked his weak points. They were then classified as a major obstacle in his entire plan, especially when they all began to attack together. No matter how hard his armor was, how much he roared and screamed, how fast he attempted to swat the heroes out of the sky, …..He couldn't stop them.

Something broke.

Metal felt it. His right wing was no longer responding to his command. He began to tumble out of the stormy sky.

How? Why? He had it all! The power, the body, the plan, the drive. He was the Ultimate Overlord. Metal Sonic! He could have easily been the real Sonic if he chose! He began to fall below the canopy of the clouds. The last thing his cold red eyes saw before the clouds covered his vision were 3 golden lights floating lazily.

3…

That was it. He had done everything in his power to stack the odds as evenly as possible. This was supposed to be there final battle. Just him and Sonic. Neither Tails nor Knuckles had a reason to be there.

The only reason Sonic had won. The only reason metal hadn't won was because….because…..

He roared one final challenge to the sky. Not caring that there was no possible way they could hear.

They cheated. They stole his victory from him. He would beat them all at once. He would win next time.

He hit the ground


End file.
